The Fantasy
by Belah
Summary: I stood back, watching from a distance. Sam’s head jerked up quickly, the man he held in his gaze moving from where he stood to the hood of the car...


**Title**: The Fantasy

**Author:** Belah

**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 1,450

**Spoilers: **None—AU sorta.

**Summary:**_ I stood back, watching from a distance. Sam's head jerked up quickly, the man he held in his gaze moving quickly from where he stood to the hood of the car, the metal denting with the impact._

**Notes/Warnings:** Not for the weak of stomach, strong violence, language, rather morbid.

I stood back, watching from a distance. Sam's head jerked up quickly, the man he held in his gaze moving quickly from where he stood to the hood of the car, the metal denting with the impact.

A quick flick of his wrist and the man's throat split, blood pouring like a river of crimson down his throat and soaking the blue of his shirt. The soft gurgling sound danced in my ears and sent a shiver up my spine. It was as if Sam could sense my presence, he turned, staring into the shadows. I stood my ground, unmoving until with a blink of my eye, Sam was standing inches from my face.

"Dean."

"Sammy…" The roughness of my voice was awkward to say the least as I took a step closer. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely." His fingers slid down my chest, curling in the front of my shirt to pull me against him. "Did you?"

I held up the bloodstained knife that had been hanging loosely at my thigh, letting the blood gleam in the pale light of the moon.

Sam leaned in, inhaling the scent of blood from the blade. "Mm, I'll take that as a yes." His tongue slipped past his lips, tasting the blood.

With a smile I pressed the blade to his throat, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "I'm not done having fun yet, Sammy."

"Sam."

"Mine," I growled, leaning in to crush my lips to his.

He pulled back, a smirk of his own gracing his dark features. "You've got it backwards, big brother. You're _mine_ ." He pulled back to look me up and down.

The sudden pressure on my wrists and ankles is quick, pinning me to the wall. I lift my head defiantly, watching him. "This how you're gonna prove it, baby brother? Gonna use your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"No. We're going to continue this at home though." His back turned, walking away from me—or not. The pressure didn't lessen, only increased as it pushed from behind me, tugging me in Sam's direction. "Where I can claim you properly."

The hike back to our _home_ was silent, Sam's eyes occasionally flittering back to me. The streets were barren, shadows casting over the broken concrete. Houses were shattered, no lights coming from inside the few left standing.

Sam stopped at the stairway leading up to the mansion. It was the only house left standing on the block. The pressure binding my ankles and feet was gone as suddenly as it had clamped around me like shackles. I fell unceremoniously to the ground, groaning as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Bastard."

"Shut up, Dean."

"You don't scare me Sam, not like you do everyone else."

Sam looked back over his shoulder, smiling coyly at me, eyes dark. "I know. But first I have a present waiting inside for you."

"Present?" I quirked a brow, slowly getting up from the stairs. "What kind of present?"

"You'll have to come see."

I followed quietly into the house, smirking as he led me into the bedroom. There was a satin sheet draped over the center of the bed, something large and underneath it. I moved quickly to the bed, pulling the sheet and grinning down at the boy bound and gagged to our bedpost. His eyes were closed, breathing even—drugged.

"As sweet a present as this is, I thought you were going to prove that I'm yours…"

"Oh and I will, after we've finished having our fun." He moved up behind me, fingers dancing over my shoulders.

I let out a quiet sigh, leaning my body back against his, smiling down at the boy, watching his wrists and ankles start to pull at the restraints, waking up slowly.

"Blue eyes, my favorite…" I sighed and leaned down to let my fingertips trace over the boys cheeks. Turning my head to look back at Sam, I can't help the smile on my face. "What's the occasion?"

"None."

"Even better," I smiled.

Sam pulled away, crawling onto the bed, smiling down at the boy before looking up at me. The boy began to squirm, tiny whimpers trickling past his lips. "Shh… It'll all be over soon," he cooed, fingers trailing over the bare expanse of his chest, popping the button of his jeans. "Won't it big brother?"

"I hope not." I looked up to see Sam holding my blade, not sure where he'd gotten it or when I'd lost track of it. The blood had been wiped clean and the silver glinted in the light. I lifted my leg, kneeling up on the mattress, my body on the other side of Sam's and the boy's, taking the proffered blade. I set it flat to the boy's chest, drawing the cool metal down to his stomach, watching his muscles shiver and twitch as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Fast or… slow?" I looked up, brow raised quizzically.

"It's your present."

I let a broad smirk spread over my face, turning the blade to press the tip to his navel. A firm press and the blade slid through the skin, parting it like butter. I dragged it up slowly, watching his skin opening to reveal brilliant shades of red and pink. The wet sound of skin on metal brought a shudder from low in my body as I raised my head to meet Sam's eyes.

The look he gave me was enough to make me lose my control. I had to stop, hold my breath until I could draw the blade back and brought it up to Sam's lips. I watched as his tongue drew over the blade, tasting the metallic warmth of the blood.

I groaned softly at the sight. When I looked down the boy had gone limp, his blood pooling out of him slowly. I pursed my lips, flipping the blade in my hands before plunging it into his groin.

"Spoil your present, pet?" He smiled and slowly, fingers lifting my chin to look at him. "I can get you another."

I shook my head, pulling his mouth to my own, tasting the blood on his lips. "Don't want another."

His fingers wrapped tightly around my wrists, pinning my body down, draping me over the legs of the boy. His skin was still slightly warm through the denim of his jeans, the temperature quickly dropping. "Sam…"

"Quiet."

I let my lips close, just enjoying the feel of his skin on my own. My eyelids fluttered shut, focusing on each breath I took, trying to ignore the moist heat of Sam's as his lips trailed down my neck. My eyes snapped open at the sharp press of teeth, my skin giving way as I arched my back beneath him, whimpering and moaning as he sucked at the abused flesh.

"You belong to me."

I could feel my body go lax under Sam. I didn't resist as he shifted my body away from the boys. He used the blade, ripping the clothing from my body. I let out a shaking gasp, watching Sam intently. His fingers climbed up my thigh slowly, his chest pressing to mine. I pressed my lips to Sam's, gasping and moaning as he attacked my lips. His teeth tore at the skin, sucking at my lips—small moans of his owns slipping out. I let my hands move to his hips, holding tightly to his body.

Sam shifted back onto his knees, rolling my body onto my stomach. A soft groan tore past my lips as Sam slid two slick, cold fingers past the tight rings of muscle, stretching and working until he was satisfied. Only then did his fingers slip out, pressing hard against me.

"Sam."

"Mine." He growled again, pressing his teeth into the curve of my throat, hips thrusting forward. My head dropped back against his shoulder, screaming as I arched. My skin was on fire, his touch searing my hips, my chest, my dick as he wrapped his fingers around me firmly. I knew I wouldn't last long, couldn't at the overwhelming sensations of him. I took one shuddering breath before my muscles tensed and I arched cumming hard into his hand, feeling his release spill inside me.

We collapsed into a pile of limbs, both panting and heaving breaths. "Fuck Sam."

"I told you, you had it backwards big brother."

I laughed throatily, nuzzling at his neck before the foot of the bed erupted into flames. They dimmed briefly, a pair of yellow eyes gleaming down at us. "You've got work to do boys. You can play more, later…"

"Yes, sir," we replied in unison, disentangling ourselves from one another.


End file.
